Devilish Angel
by Seven-Knives
Summary: Au fic.Harry is not the boy who lived, and Tom Riddle is planning something. Clueless but suspicios Dumbledor. Throw in a very confused 11yr old Severus.No it's not HarryTom okay?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K.R enough said

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Devilish Angel**

A man was standing outside a house. He would have apparated there, but since it was daytime he decided against it. Brushing off the dirt that got on his coat, he looked at the side view mirror of a car, and combed his now ruffled jet-black hair.   
_"Muggle transportation is horrible"_ He shuddered.

He took another glance at the whole neighborhood.  
"Disgusting." He muttered.

All the houses in that neighborhood looked the same. _"It looks so..."_ He didn't know, but he couldn't stand it. Banishing the thought, he knocked on the door. Dudley opened the door for him.  
"Yes?"

"Good afternoon. Hogwarts sent me. Go and tell your parents good-bye, and get your things, we're going."  
He just wanted to get over this fast.

"The what?" Dudley questioned.

The man looked stunned. "You do remember replying to a certain letter?"

"No." The kid answered.

"Is this number four privet drive?"

"Yes" Dudley replied.

"And are you Harry Potter?"

When Dudley heard the name he shouted inside the house  
"DAD! SOMEONE'S LOOKING FOR HARRY!"

Vernon suddenly rushed to the front door.

"And what would _you_ want from my nephew?" Vernon inquired.

"I'm here to take him to Hogwarts. By the way I'm-"

But Vernon cut him before he could finish.

"_You're_ the one who has sent all those letters? YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! Get out of my house!"  
Vernon tried to shut the front door but failed.

"Get out or..." He warned.

"Uncle Vernon I just finished cleaning Dudley's room!" Harry announced, a very thin boy emerged coming down the stairs.

"Boy you better not interrupt when I'm speaking." Uncle Vernon said.

"Hello there, are you Harry Potter?" The man let himself in. Vernon and Dudley took one step back.

"Ye- yes sir I am. How do you know my name?"

"BOY DON'T TALK TO HIM, AND YOU, GET OUT!" Vernon shouted in rage.

Vernon was turning purple in anger, the veins popping out of his neck. He spoke in a menacing tone.

"Sir, I ask you leave my house and never return."

The man replied using Vernon's tone. "I'll be gladly to do it but not without Harry Potter."

"Sir, If you don't leave, I shall call the authorities to arrest you, and you're kind you freak."

By this the man looked menacingly at Vernon. Brown eyes locked with black. Vernon stared at the black pool on the man's eye and shuddered inside. It was as if the man was from another world.  
_"A dark and ruthless world"_ he thought.

As Vernon break the eye contact, the man took out his wand and said:

"I am not going to be intimidated by a lowly muggle like you."  
He pointed his wand at the now cowering Vernon and yelled "Stupefy!"

Vernon fell to the floor and froze. Dudley screamed in fear, and ran up back to his room. Harry was shocked at what he saw. He was unable to run; "There." The man said using his friendly voice.

"Finally, now I can talk to you."

When the man noticed Harry still afraid of him he said:  
"Don't worry he's not dead or anything. He'll be fine in a couple of minutes. By the way, my name is Tom Riddle, Defense Against Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry. And I'm here to take you there."

--------------------------

Hate it? Like it? tell me

Beta: ronsploiledeverything


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: explict language. Not really but so you know.

"_**Parseltongue"**_

"_thoughts"_

Chapter Two

Snakes No Ladders

Harry woke up to a soft bed. He unconsciously stretched his arms and legs. Suddenly memories of what happened flashed. _Uncle Vernon!_ He thought. His eyes suddenly snapped open. _Where the hell am I?_

He struggled to get up. He looked around; this was not his room. He gazed at the window

The place is unfamiliar. He didn't know where hewas. Did that guydosomething to him too? Harry wondered.

He tried to open the door but it was locked shut. He pulled with all his might but it didn't even budge.

_The windows, _Harry thought. He gazed at the window. It was already dark outside but

He could still see due to the street lamps at the street below. He tried to open it: _good thing this isn't locked._

And he climbed out. He slowly but carefully griped the edges of the building. Making baby steps on the ledge, _this is harder than I thought,_ he unconsciously looked down.

_Shit____It looks a long way down. _His grip on the side of the building grew tighter. He felt his arms straining.

He took a glance at the opened window he came from. The distance was wider now. He couldn't even back out even if he wanted to.

He took another step; _okay just relax a bit,_ he told himself. He saw some sort of pipe way on the left side of the building.

_Maybe I can go down from there. _He took one step and the unexpected happened.

He slipped; he clawed to the edges hysterically to no avail. He's going to fall he knew it.

Harry tried to scream but for some reason no sound came out of his mouth. He descend down fast but to Harry time seem to stop. He saw his life flashed back to his eyes.

All those people taunting him. All those children bullying him. His aunt and uncle treated him like he was nothing…

Fear replaced by anger. He refused to die like this. But he knew it was by the height of which he fell. It'll be a miracle if he survives.

He instinctively curled into a ball and hoped and waited for his body to hit the ground.

Hewaited and waitedthen he heard a loud pop! And suddenly he was on the ground curled into a ball.

Tom was walking back to the hotel. He really wasn't in a hurry, enjoying his precious moment for himself. Did the headmaster hate him somehow?

In his opinion he had the most difficult task given to him. He spoke with other Professors today. They didn't seem to have a problem fetching new students like he did

Well, his charge wasn't exactly a mud blood so it couldn't be that bad. But a lot of things didn't go as planned already. Well the first was the run in with the boy's relative. _I really hate muggles who in earth would stick a wizard in a muggle family. _He thought. And second the boy actually fainted on him_. I just hope the headmaster didn't get wind on this_

Merlin! As if the day wouldn't get any worse than this. As he glanced at the hotel building he could only mutter: " I spoke too soon"

He saw the boy fall.He quickly rushed to the falling boy, dropping the things he carried. Pointing his wand at him and muttered a spell hopefully saving him in time. But before the spell could hit the boy;

The boy vanished out of thin air.

_Did he just apparate? This could not be happening …_ Tom thought he lost the boy; He sure will get fired for this one if it comes out. He could care less about the ministry but it's essential he have the job.

Sparing no time he started searching for Harry, "_but where could he start?"_ He walked across the street and looked around, spotting a snake in the bushes. Tom waited till the coast is clear. Then spoke parseltongue.

_**I need your help my friend.**_

_**What do you need help for? **_The snake hissed.

_**I lost a little child in this town, if you would be so kind to help me locate him. **_Tom hissed

_**This is a big town, I'm not promising anything I'll keep an eye out for you. What does he look like?**_

The snake crawled out of the bush.

_**He's name is Harry Potter and he's in muggle clothing black hair, green eyes and about this tall.**_ Tom moved his hand to about Harry's height.

The snakes moved up to Tom's height starring him eye to eye. _**I'll tell the others about your missing child, hopefully they'll keep an eye out for him too.**_

Tom stared back at the snake. _**Thank you my friend. I will not forget your kindness if you don't mind I'll put a spell on you so if you find him you just say the password and I'll know your location. **_He hissed

Harry opened his eyes. He couldn't believe he survived that fall without feeling a thing. He looked around his surroundings. He wasn't outside the hotel anymore. Instead he was in a beat up neighborhood.

He got up and walked. He could see the houses where old and some vandalized. There where allot of shattered windows.

He felt it was a ghost neighborhood. Well the house doesn't seem like someone was living there.

But wait, he heard noises. Someone wastalking; he searched where the noise was. There he saw the more unbelievable. Two snakes talking.

_I must be going crazy all this hallucinations._ Harry thought.

He hid by the shadows of the old and broken house. Trying to eavesdropon what the snake is saying.

_**"Black hair, green eyes? I saw him here a couple of minutes ago wondering about the neighbor hood"**_ The yellow snake hissed.

"_He could not have moved far away that long, I'm sure that man would be pleased"_

"What? You didn't even ask for his name?"

"Well… He was charming."

"_**Zagani! How many times do I have to tell you don't be so trusting"?**_

A loud "thud" sound interrupted the snakes argument. A small boy lay flat on the grass.

The sight of two snakes seems to frighten him. He quickly reaches for his wand.

The snake knew what he is going to do. They positioned themselves in the attacking stance

_**"Wait don't do that" **_Harry came out from his hiding place

"_It's me you want not him"_

"_**I didn't know you speak the language too."**_

"_**Tell that kid to lower his wand and we'll leave him alone"**_

The boy interrupted. "Are they yours? Tell them to back off!"

"Okay first they're not mine and second they want you to lower your wand and they'll back off."

The boy hesitated. But complied. Once the snakes where far away to the boys and Harry's liking, Harry asked:

"What's your name?"

But before the boy could answer, someone grabbed his shoulder from behind.

Many thanks to my beta: ronspoliedeverything


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Technique

Harry felt someone grabbed his right shoulder. He turned but saw no one. "_Weird…"_ Harry thought. He turned back his attention to the boy. But the boy is gone. _"Where the hell did he go?"_

A cold breeze of air made Harry shiver. He tried to tighten his hand me downs baggy pants with a rope that his aunt improvised to make it like a belt. And tucked in his baggy t-shirt attempting to get warmer. Rubbing both of his hands" _I really need to find a way out here"_ Unknowingly to Harry he was not completely alone. Someone is watching his every move.

Against the strong blowing wind Tom Cursed. _"This wind better stop blowing or it will blow my cover away literally,"_ Tom thought while clutching his invisible cloth tightly.

Harry started to walk again. He saw an abandoned house. Graffiti littered its walls and the windows where broken. The house wasn't very inviting but He thought of breaking in to get warmer and stay till the winds subsided. But he decided against it. He knows he got to get moving. Someone is after him and he got to get some help. _But who? The police? Yeah like they'll believe me._ _If I told them that some maniac attacked my uncle with a 9-inch stick._

The rain suddenly pours down hard. Being wet and colder by the minute Harry broke in the house. He found an old fireplace and decided to build a fire using old newspapers and pieces of an old broken piano. (_I don't think the owners would mind and if they did they don't seem to be coming back anytime soon)_ He also found an old dusty blanket that he wrapped himself in. While he took off his wet clothes and hang them near the fire to dry He sat in the armchair near the fire he recalled events witch made him distrust the authority.

----Flash Back----

_It was summer and was very hot outside_. _He was coming home from school when he saw it. An abandoned bike left in the side of a pile of trash it was broken and had flat tires. Harry has always wanted to own one so he decided to take it home and fix it. As he touched the handles standing the bike up to have a closer look the flat tires inflated themselves._

_He was surprised but he was so happy to care. The bike looked a little banged up and it's the latest model Harry frowned at the thought of its former owner but he was so busy fawning over the bike to care. With now inflated tires it was okay to ride. He was so_ _happy he remembered riding it. Only to be arrested after a couple of minutes. He still remembered the kid pointing a finger at him_

_Daddy that's him; He took my bike away. Said the little boy Harry assumed at least two years younger than him. Officer I can explain I…. But Vernon interrupted. You will apologies to these people this instant! Have you got no shame stealing a bike from this little boy? But sir I only found the bike beside the pile of trash!!!_

_Don't lie to me or the police boy you've been caught red handed His uncle Vernon said. But sir I'm telling the… I will have none of this…. Lies! Officer you can punish him the way you seem fit. I would not tolerate such actions in my household what would my son think? _

_Harry tried telling the officer what really happened but they seem not to believe him. They believe his uncle's words over him about him being a rebel in the family. In the end he was let off with a warning since it was his first offence and being underage helped him a lot. Harry can still remember his uncles face when he found out the officers where letting him go only with a warning._

_And I bet he would have begged the officer to come take me away if it wasn't so obvious instead. His uncle kept up the fake smile all the way home and locked him inside the cupboard not letting him go out not even to school and only feeding him once a day for a bout two weeks. _

--End of flash back—

Harry scolded himself at his thoughts. Why would he try to remember the past at this situation? It's not helping and only results in resurfacing long buried feelings that he is happier to forget.

In the shadows Tom congratulated himself. The spell he put on Harry when he grabbed his shoulder was a success.

Few hours gone by and Tom was getting bored. He is itching to get on with the plan but he knew that patience is a must. _Besides it's only rare that he met a fellow parselmouth too…_ The rain subsided Harry woke up to the sound of the boys yelling that's what you get for being abnormal! Yeah! Another voice spoke Dad said people like you are the spawn of the devil. It was coming from a nearby house. Quickly dressing Harry crept out the backyard and gazed at the window of the nearby house. Tom Thought _crap!!!_ And proceeded to follow him

Harry took a peek the inside of the house was made into some kind of hidden base. There where what seems to be symbols painted on the walls a couple of chairs a long table and lots of candles to light the place. The floor had some symbols carved into it mostly like the ones painted at the wall just a little bit different circling a tied up boy in a chair He was blindfolded and has a gag in his mouth.

Catching up with Harry Tom tried to take a good look at the other window. He immediately recognized the symbols…. It can't be…

Harry wiped off the dirt at the window to get a better look. He noticed the boy was wearing some kind of dress. _It's the same boy that I met earlier. _

_Should he help him??? But I rarely know the boy…and it's not like I can over power the kids that has been beating him up…. _

Tom noticed the symbol on the floor and the ceiling emitting a reddish glow. Harry felt suddenly ill it was painful. The other boy in the chair cringes painfully too

Harry listen to me he heard someone whisper. If you want the pain to stop take a step back. Harry quickly did as he's told. The pain was gone but it still hurt a little bit.

Harry took a look at the guy. His eyes widened he said in a hoarse whisper you…. Are you hurt? Tom asked the look of concern in his eyes. Not that much Harry stuttered shocked at Tom's reaction to him.

Good! Just stay here hide inside that bush put this cloak and be quiet. But don't worry I'll go get your friend and bring you two to safety.

Harry did as his told. He found it weird that after trying to run away from that man he seems to trust him now…._ No trust is a big word more like slight have to believe in him that he will do as he says he will…_

He heard the children running out of the house screaming. RUN!!! SOMEONE IS HERE RUN!!!

-------------------------

Tom entered the house He was very careful watching his steps and not make a sound. The house looked ordinary except for the Transmutation circles all over the walls and some of them at the wooden floor.

Some of them was made long ago others where more recent. Tom finally reached the room where the other wizard is being kept. As he took one step closer. The floor creaked and broke. Tom got his foot stuck between them. That's where the children screamed RUN!!! RUN!! SOMEONE IS HERE RUN!!! .

Quickly casting a spell to free his now slightly injured foot he finally made his way to enter the room. Blood stained the walls; Tom saw different kinds of muggle devices. And an old car battery some wires and a case of different wooden paddles.

He found the boy; still in his previous position unconscious _was he too late…_ He Quickly erased the symbols on the floor underneath the boy and the ceiling over the boys' head. Before he tried to go near him.

By the time he reached him the boys lips where turning blue. Tom points his wand onto the boy and said rennervate. The boys slowly opened his eyes. Good to see you're still in the world of the living. Tom said with a soft smile let's keep it that way okay? Not waiting for a reply Tom carried the boy and go to where he left Harry.

Author's Notes---------

Sorry for the very long wait, I was very busy with schoolwork. I get to finish this chapter due to 3-4 days of cancelled classes due to a storm. Hate it? Liked it? Tell me. Edit---- This fic is unbetad. I don't know what happened to my betas. Hopefully I didn't make any typos if there are just tell me and I'll edit right away.


End file.
